


Lights Out

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Breathplay, Edgeplay, M/M, Mild S&M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a taste for edgeplay; Eames won't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt post here: <http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11941.html?thread=26676901#t26676901>

Beneath Arthur’s immaculately pressed suits, crisply starched shirts, and perfectly knotted ties was a secret. Dom knew about it and didn’t like it, but there was very little he could do about it. Months ago when it had become apparent that Eames and Arthur were sleeping together, Dom had made a point to draw Eames aside.

“You know what he likes, right?” Dom asked without preamble.

Eames had half-smiled in return. “Is that your way of asking me about Arthur’s kinks?”

“Don’t encourage him. This isn’t just a little recreational spanking. It could kill him.”

Eames crowded Dom’s personal space, grinning. “He’s only ever died in his dreams.”

As he walked away, Dom cursed the fact that Eames was, in fact, a sadistic bastard.

Now, Eames was untying Arthur’s tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons of Arthur’s shirt, and putting his hand on Arthur’s bruises. They were a match for Eames’ right hand. “Are you sure you're up to this?”

Arthur had closed his eyes at the weight and warmth of Eames’ hand on his throat. The sensation alone had him hot, and he extended his head back to give Eames better access. “I want it to be real this time.”

Eames really could be a sadistic bastard, but he also knew they were on the edge here, so he preferred to do breathplay in dreams. The last time they did this with the PASIV, Eames had garroted Arthur while he came, but instead of losing consciousness and losing the dream, Arthur had started breathing again even though it felt impossible. That was probably why Arthur was so insistent that they do it this way.

“How far?” Eames asked, staring at his thumb stroking the skin over Arthur’s carotid artery.

“Lights out.”

Their eyes met. Arthur’s pupils were dilated with arousal, but Eames was hesitant. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I do,” Arthur said as he pulled Eames’ hand away from his throat and stepped away from him so that they could take off their clothes. Eames carelessly threw his on the floor and sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. He stroked his cock while he watched Arthur fastidiously fold his clothes and place them on the dresser.

Arthur approached the bed with no effort at seduction, and that was how this usually went. If they were going to have choke-free sex, they would take their time when they could, drawing it out with foreplay or even making the foreplay the main event. But Arthur was always so turned on when he knew it was coming that anything else either made him come early or just too antsy to concentrate. Arthur climbed onto the bed, facing away from Eames, on his knees with his head resting on his forearms.

Eames took time to admire the view. There was something to be said for a lover who just presented himself and waited to be mounted. Eames could see the glisten of lube as Arthur widened his stance for more stability. “You’re an eager little slut, aren’t you, pet?”

“I’m impatient, you ass.”

The thing about Arthur was that he was masochistic but not the least bit submissive, and Eames loved the challenge that presented. He could needle Arthur all he liked and make Arthur hate him, but Arthur always got off and wanted more from Eames. Plus, Arthur already trusted Eames with his life, so who better to do these sorts of things to him?

“Seeing as you’re already warmed up…” Eames said as he pushed right into Arthur’s body.

Arthur gasped at the sudden intrusion but pushed back into Eames’ cock. Whenever he was participating in breathplay, he liked to be the bottom. It was a matter of pride that whenever he was topping, he didn’t just rut against the other man and collapse into a boneless heap in the middle of it with the unpleasant possibility of vomit caused by the choking. So Arthur pressed back into Eames, and if it stung a little, he’d just add it to the multitude of sensations he would be soon be feeling.

Eames thrust into Arthur a few times, enjoying the depth and tightness that this angle gave him. “When do you want to start?”

Arthur’s hands gripped the blanket. “Now. God, now.”

Eames tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair and pulled him up so that Arthur was nearly sitting in Eames’ lap. “Hand,” Eames reminded him, though he didn’t need to. Arthur’s hand went to the back of Eames’ head, tugging Eames’ hair a little in retaliation. Since Arthur often couldn’t speak during play, their safe signal was Arthur’s hand moving away from wherever he put it on Eames, which would happen naturally if Arthur lost consciousness.

Eames’ movement was severely limited by the position, but he could move enough to keep Arthur stimulated while Arthur used his free hand to jack off. When Arthur started taking little hitching breaths every time Eames moved inside him, Eames wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist, squeezing tightly enough to force Arthur to take quick, shallow breaths. He liked to work Arthur up slowly, make sure that Arthur could feel each step along the way. Arthur squirmed in Eames’ arm, testing his bonds, pressing back into Eames.

“More,” Arthur demanded. The compression definitely excited him, but Arthur needed more.

“And what if I said ‘no’?” Eames teased.

“Son of a b—” Eames put his hand over Arthur’s mouth before he could finish, forcing Arthur to breathe through his nose. That combined with the arm around his waist greatly reduced Arthur’s intake of air. Arthur groaned loudly behind Eames’ hand, going slack against Eames now that he was getting wanted.

Arthur was breathing so quickly to get in enough oxygen that he was beginning to become lightheaded. His cock throbbed in his hand as he stroked it, the dizziness fighting to overwhelm him and intensify every little thing from the friction of his hand to the shallow thrusts Eames made into and out of him.

Eames bit Arthur’s earlobe to get his attention. “I’m going to let up so you can get a breath,” he said. Arthur nodded and Eames relaxed his arm and pulled his hand away from Arthur’s mouth. Arthur blew out the little air he had in his lungs and gasped as much as he could in. Eames wrapped his arms around him again, the arm at his waist joining the hand Arthur had around his cock. He put his hand over Arthur’s mouth again, but this time he pinched Arthur’s nose shut.

Because Eames had only let him have one breath, Arthur had not had time to recover fully and was still woozy. Panic flared in him, an automatic response, but Arthur held himself rigid until it passed. He tightened his fingers in Eames’ hair, turning his head toward Eames. Their eyes met, and Eames watched with growing pleasure as Arthur’s eyes began to flutter, fighting away dark spots in his vision. Eames jacked Arthur off just the way that Arthur liked, feeling a pulsing ache in his own dick as Arthur’s eyes closed and then sprung open again as he rebelled against what was coming.

Arthur’s head began to pound with his heartbeat, a thump that traveled down him and into his cock. The world was beginning to fuzz around the edges, bleeding into the pleasure and confusion he felt as he struggled to resist passing out. Arthur’s orgasm was building quickly now, and he worried fleetingly that he would miss it. Seconds later, it struck him like a train. He shuddered in Eames’ arms, the orgasm rampaging through him, jumping off the peak of the fear and giddiness of asphyxiation to soar even higher and crash down hard.

Eames saw and felt the moment that Arthur came, his body clamping down on Eames. He came to the sight of Arthur’s eyes going wide before losing focus. Arthur’s body went slack, Eames feeling it from within. The hand in Eames’ hair fell free, and Eames, still trembling from his own orgasm, moved his hand from Arthur’s mouth to the back of his head so that he could gently remove Arthur from his lap and lay him down.

He propped Arthur’s feet up on pillows and turned his head to the side. They had only gone this far intentionally five times, and Arthur usually woke up within a minute or two. Arthur started coming around quickly, curling up on his side and mumbling something Eames could not hear. “What’s that, love?”

Eames noticed that Arthur was shivering. “Arthur?” he asked, placing a hand on Arthur’s arm.

“No,” Arthur moaned, attempting to slap Eames’ hand away but missing. Eames caught him easily.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Arthur said something completely incoherent and struggled to get free. Eames had to dodge a fist and ended up wrapped around Arthur to keep him from hurting Eames or, more likely, himself. He murmured soothing nonsense into Arthur’s ear, trying not to worry even though he was panicking. Gradually, Arthur relaxed and was able to form intelligible sentences.

“Bad reaction?” Arthur asked. His recent memory was fuzzy, but he recognized the look on Eames’ face.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” Arthur ducked away from him when Eames tried to check his pupils.

“I think we should reserve this kind of play for the PASIV.”

Arthur slithered out of Eames’ arms and stood up, taking a moment to steady himself, and headed toward the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced without look over his shoulder.

Eames watched him go, gritting his teeth in frustration. Arthur had never had that kind of reaction before, even though Eames knew it was possible, and it had scaced Eames. If it had scared Arthur, he ignored it. The most frustrating part, aside from Arthur’s probable denial, was that Eames knew Arthur would want it again and he would give Arthur whatever he wanted, because Arthur could make him ignore the danger.


End file.
